L' anorexie une maladie qui vous tue
by Tinga Bella
Summary: Bella et Edward sont malade , l'un s'en sort l'autre pas . Pourquoi ? All Humain .


**Bon voilà un nouvel OS.**

**Merci a Galswinthe pour la correction . **

**Sujet : l'anorexie**

* * *

><p><strong>Rappel :<strong>

**L'anorexie mentale est la perte ou la diminution d'appétit se situant au niveau des troubles psychotiques (psychotique : trouble de l'épris). L'anorexie mentale touche pour 11 personnes 10 filles et 1 garçon. L'anorexie est dû à la peur constante de grossir ou à la croyance d'être gros.**

**Ses symptômes :**

**-manque d'appétit ou carrément refus alimentaire**

**-amaigrissement**

**-hyperactivité, résistance à la fatigue**

**-chez les filles : absence de règles**

**-refus de l'individu à reconnaître sa maigreur**

**-situation de conflits avec l'entourage familial (l'anorexique**

**recherche l'affection mais en même temps, combat pour avoir une identité autonome)**

**-mensonges pour ne pas prendre les repas en famille**

* * *

><p><strong>bonne lecture.^^<strong>

_**L' anorexie une maladie qui vous tue**_

* * *

><p>Je regarder le plafond de ma petite chambre, j'essayais de trouver une raison valable à manger ces choses appelées nourritures. Je n'aimais pas cette impression d'être rempli, d avoir ce poids dans l'estomac. C'était étrange comme sensation et je n'aimais pas cela, voilà pourquoi j'étais dans cette établissement pour ados ayant des problèmes relationnels avec la nourriture.<p>

En fait je m'appelle Bella, et vous l'avez deviné je suis anorexique. Je suis même plus au stade léger, je suis loin dans cette maladie, au point où c'est une sonde qui me nourrit. J'ai tenu longtemps 5 ans, c'est énorme.

Je suis à la villa des Hopkins, des gens adorables. Ce n'est pas un hôpital, sauf peut-être les chambres qui ressemblent vraiment trop à ceux de l'hôpital mais autrement le reste ressemble à une immense villa. Nous somme 7, plus les médecins et les animateurs. Pas super nombreux, aujourd'hui Christie sortait vue qu'elle avait à nouveau confiance en la nourriture et que son poids était bon.

Quelle chance, je sais que moi je ne sortirai jamais d'ici, cela fait trop longtemps que je suis anorexique pour penser à sortir d'ici.

Qui dit sorti dit nouveau, nous savions que c'était un garçon qui était dans le même état que le mien ou tout du moins pas bien loin.

Que je vous explique, je suis nourri par une sonde, je suis tout le temps fatiguée, j'ai la peau sur les os, je faisais malaise sur malaise, mes os étaient très fragile et lorsque les médecins ont le dos tourner je me fait vomir, autant que possible.

Lui avait de la chance, il pouvait s'en sortir puisque c'est lui qui a demandé à être aidé, c'est la deuxième phase de guérison.

1 reconnaître sa maladie.

2 demander de l'aide.

3 demander pardon à ceux qu'on a fait souffrir.

4 suivre son traitement, ne jamais oublier un repas.

5 guérison.

Je ne demandai pas d'aide, je n'en voulais pas. Je ne suis pas devenue anorexique par hasard. J ai vécu sous le joug de mon père qui prenait toutes les décisions. Du coup j'ai voulu retrouver le contrôle sur moi, ce qui a plutôt bien fonctionné.

Depuis je suis ici, et des gens que je ne connaissais pas me tiennent en vie contre ma volonté.

Quel beau tableau n'est ce pas mais qui sais peut etre peut être que quelqu'un me fera comprendre que la nourriture c est bon . On peut toujours rêver .

C'est la porte de ma chambre qui me sortit de mes pensées, un infirmier entra me sourit et fit entrer le nouveau.

_ Bella, je te présente Edward, il sera ton compagnon de chambre, pendant un certain, temps.

_ OK, bonjour Edward.

_ Bonjour.

_ On vous laisse faire connaissance, Bella, dans une demie heure Esmée viendra te voir.

_ OK, dis Chris ?

_ Oui ?

_ Comment va Rose ?

_ Ça va ne t'inquiète pas elle revient demain.

_ Cool, merci.

_ Pas de quoi.

Et il sortit, je me retournai dans mon lit, en faisant attention à la sonde et contemplai Edward. Malgré son poids il était beau. Des yeux d'un vert rare, des cheveux bronze dans tous les sens ni trop long, ni trop court. Enfin bref c'est un beau gosse quoi.

_ Pourquoi tu es devenue anorexique Bella ?

_ Pour avoir le contrôle et toi ?

_ Ma petite sœur est morte.

_ Oh pardon, dis-je triste pour lui, le ton de sa voix montrait qu'il aimer très fort sa sœur.

_ Ce n'est pas grave.

Il sortit ses affaires et les rangea dans la petite armoire.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il s'assit sur le lit et remplit différent papier administratif.

Esmée entra dans la chambre, comme d'habitude sans frapper mais avec un énorme sourire. Elle était suivi par Christie mon infirmière. Cette dernière alla à côté de la machine infernale, j'ai nommé ainsi la sonde et attacha une poche.

Esmée s'assit sur la chaise, et sortit le livre, comme à chaque fois que je me « nourrissais » elle me lisait un livre. Pour me changer les idées comme elle disait.

Je m'endormis comme une masse avant la fin du chapitre.

Je sentit un baiser sur mon front, puis une voix.

_ Debout Bella.

_ Hmmm.

_ Allez ne m'oblige pas à te lever de force.

_ **Ç**a va. J'arrive.

J'allais donc à la salle de peser.

Je somnolais comme à mon habitude devant la salle. Un baiser sur mon front me sortit de mon mini sommeil.

_ Debout Bella, ça fait 5 fois que Maria t'appelle.

_ Oui Chris merci.

_ Pas de quoi ma chérie.

Je rentrai donc et allai directement sur la balance, celle-ci indique 32 kg.

_ Tu as pris à peine 1 kg, Bella ce n'est pas assez.

Comme d'habitude je ne dis rien. Pour dire quoi, que je ne voulais pas, ils le savent très bien.

Je retournai dans la chambre et me recouchai pour somnoler. C'est Edward qui me réveilla en entrant dans la chambre.

_ Pardon.

_ Ce n'est pas grave.

_ Dis ça te dit de faire connaissance ?

_ OK. Commence.

_ Bah alors, ta couleur préférée ?

_ Le noir toi ?

_ Le marron, ton livre préféré ?

_ « Femme sous emprise » de Marie-France Hirigoyen, toi ?

_ « Les haut de Hurlevent » de Émilie Brontë, ta musique préférée ?

_ Le classique, toi ?

_ Pareil.

On continua comme ça jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière entra et nous brancha sur la sonde.

Une fois le « repas » finit, je partie dans la salle de bains, en faisant attention. Je commençais par me doucher, me détendant. Puis je sortis mon verre et versa de l'eau dedans, je versai une grande quantité de sel dedans et avalai. Je me dépêchai de me pencher et vomis. Une fois finit, je pris ma brosse à dents et me les brossai. Je m'habillais et sortis. Le regard que me lança Edward me fit comprendre qu'il savait. Je lui fis un sourire contrit. Il m'embrassa le haut du crane et me dit qu'il ne dirait rien.

Je me recouchai sur le lit, et sortis le livre d'Esmée.

Edward était parti pour les différent rendez-vous, psy, nutritionniste et tout. Moi je lisais, c'est les médecins qui venaient me voir.

Vers 12h30 Edward revint sans sonde et un plateau suivit ainsi que de nouveau l'infirmière et son merveilleux sac.

Edward avala quelque bouchées, l'infirmière lui dit que c'était bien et qu'il ne devait pas forcer plus que ça.

Une fois ma poche finit, je me levais et partis vomir.

Vers 13h, la nutritionniste demanda à Edward de sortir. Elle me parla, longtemps.

Et ressortit 30 minutes plus tard.

Déjà un mois que je partageais ma chambre avec Edward, il avait fait beaucoup d'effort, là où moi, je n'en faisais aucun. Lui prenait du poids et se musclait doucement, alors que moi je gardai ma « ligne » et ma sonde.

Il se refaisait une santé, là où la mienne flanchait.

Plusieurs fois il avait essayé de m'empêcher de me faire vomir mais c'est comme une pulsion à laquelle je suis incapable de résister. Me priver de nourriture est devenu habituel, je ne ressens même plus la faim.

Alors je perdais vite le poids que je prenais. Les médecins essayaient de trouver des solutions mais à part m'attacher il n'y en avait pas et même là je trouverai un moyen.

Ils avaient tout essayé, me voler le sel, me surveiller, mettre une sonde mais rien n'y fait.

Je m'autodétruis parce que je le veux, et même si je ne voulais pas, je ne pourrais pas faire autrement.

Alors je ne me bats pas plus que ça, je m'étais faite à l'idée de reste ici. De mourir dans un lit.

Je ne pouvais plus vraiment me déplacer depuis une bonne semaine. Trop maigre, trop fatiguée.

Edward qui allait de mieux en mieux était triste, mais ne pouvait rien faire juste rester mon ami.

Je ne savais pas vraiment de quoi j'avais l'air mais ça ne devait pas être terrible.

Vers 13h, la nutritionniste demanda à Edward de sortir. Elle me parla, longtemps.

Et ressortit 30 minutes plus tard avec le sourire, je lui avais promis de ne plus me faire vomir et d'essayer de me nourrir convenablement.

_6 mois plus tard_

Edward était sortie ce matin, moi j'étais là sur mon lit, j avais repris du poids, je commençais à voir les choses différemment.

Les médecins faisaient attention toute fois, je n'était pas sortie d'affaire loin de là. Je fais 34kg et il faut que mon poids atteigne 50 kg au moins.

Mais je faisais beaucoup d'effort. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte je sortirais d'ici. Avec le sourire.

Tous les jour quelqu'un était avec moi, je me nourrissais toujours avec la sonde. Mais si tout va bien je pourrai commencer à manger des aliments solides.

Je n'avais cependant pas le droit de me déplacer seule. De plus j'étais reliée à un monitoring cardiaque. Mon corps s'était affaibli mais mon cœur aussi. Il fallait que je reprenne tout depuis le début, réapprendre à manger, à boire à ma faim.

Mais je pouvais compter sur Edward pour m'aider. Il était devenu mon meilleur ami et il me soutenait tous les jours, me poussant à redoubler d'effort encore et encore.

_2 mois plus tard_

J'étais débarrassée de la sonde, et j'avais déjà manger de la compote de fruits, des petits biscuits doucement mais sûrement, j'étais fière de moi, Edward et les médecins aussi.

J'avais le droit de sortir de ma chambre, doucement.

C'est comme ça que j'étais dans la cafétéria Christie en face de moi, me regardant manger, une bouillie.

_ Je peux aller chercher de l'eau ?

_ Vas-y.

Je me levais et aller chercher de l'eau.

Je ne m'attendais pas à être bousculer par le nouveau James. Au moment où il me percuta, je me sentis partir en arrière, ma tête toucha le sol.

J'eus mal au cœur. Je posai ma main dessus espérant soulager la douleur.

_ Bella, ouvre les yeux, ma puce.

J'ouvrai les yeux.

_ Où as-tu mal ?

_ Cœur.

_ Parle-nous d'accord, le médecins arrive.

J'acquiesçais doucement, je savais que quelque chose clochait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

L'air se fit rare, au fil des secondes, j'entendais Christie demander une bouteille d'oxygène avant que je ne perde connaissance.

Je me retrouvai dans les ténèbres. Le silence.

Deux fois de suite, je sentais des décharges dans mon corps, par deux fois j'ai perçu des médecins au-dessus de moi, puis un poids sur mes côtes. Comme un massage cardiaque.

Mais les ténèbres m'engloutirent.

**PDV Edward**

Le téléphone sonna dans l'appartement.

Je le décrochais.

_ Allô.

_ Edward, c'est Esmée.

_ Que puis-je faire pour toi Esmée.

_ Il faudrait que tu viennes ici.

_ Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

_ Je préfère te le dire en face.

_ Très bien. J'arrive.

Je pris mes clef et pris ma voiture. Une fois arrivé, je pénétrai dans l'établissement, une drôle d'agitation m'accueillit. Beaucoup de pensionnaires se tenaient dans les bras les uns les autres.

Je ne fis pas plus attention et allais dans le bureau d'Esmée. Celle-ci m'accueillit. Un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Un des pensionnaire devait être mort. C'était des chose qui arrivaient.

_ Je suis désolée Edward.

_ Qui a-t-il , pourquoi es-tu désolée ?

_ Bella était dans la cafétéria avec Christie quand elle est allée chercher de l'eau, James le nouveau l'a bousculée, quand elle est entrée en collision avec le sol, elle a fait un malaise cardiaque, on a pas pu la sauver.

J'eus un blackout total à cette annonce. Ma meilleure amie était morte.

**PDV Externe**

**Isabella Mary Swan**

**13 septembre 1992 – 25 juillet 2011**

**Un fille généreuse tuée par l'anorexie.**

**On ne t'oubliera jamais.**

Edward finit sa cure et même s'il avait fait une rechute, il s'est battu jusqu'au bout, pour sa meilleure amie. Aujourd'hui il est marié à Angela Weber et ont 3 enfants. Deux petite filles et un garçon. Il en prit soin , les rendant heureux. Jamais il n'oublia jamais sa meilleure amie, et partagea son expérience avec sa femme.

Il mourut 20 ans plus tard dans un accident de la route à cause d'un chauffard ivre.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon ben voilà un nouvel OS super joyeux hein ?<strong>

**Mais je pense que c'est important de rappeler que l'anorexie touche 30 000 à 40 000 personnes en France, selon le ministère de la Santé.**

**5 à 10% des anorexiques et boulimiques identifiés sont de sexe masculin.**

**1,5% de la population féminine serait touchée par ces phénomènes en France**

**11 ans, l'âge où un(e) ado peut être touché(e) par l'anorexie en perdant jusqu'à 30% de son poids !**

**L'anorexie touche une adolescente sur 2 400 ; 9 filles pour 1 garçon.**

**4% des anorexiques en meurent chaque année.**

**et 10 à 15% des cas sont menacés de mort.**

**Prenez soin de vous.**

**Tinga Bella**


End file.
